Alors, t'es comment ?
by Katel Belacqua
Summary: Des scènes de la vie quotidienne de certains protagonistes de la série. Ce qu'ils sont devenus, des détails plus personnels sur eux, les difficultés qu'ils rencontrent... Sur les paroles de la chanson T'es comment de La Grande Sophie.


Il y a cinq ans (et une semaine, mais les délais et moi, pas compatibles), la novice que j'étais m'inscrivais ici… Beaucoup d'apprentissages et d'évolution plus tard, je suis toujours là ! Parution plus lente, certes, et pourtant production dans l'ombre bien plus importante. Malheureusement, pire que le vertige de la page blanche : l'incapacité à terminer quelque chose ! Je tenais à marquer ce petit anniversaire personnel à ma façon…

Crédits : Gundam Wing pas à moi, Endless Waltz pas à moi, Blind Target pas à moi, la chanson pas à moi (La Grande Sophie, "T'es comment"), paroles recopiées par moi, et texte à moi, enfin.

Couples : Vous verrez ce que vous voudrez, ce n'est plus mon affaire. (sauf la zoophilie… Pitié, pas ça !) HeeroRelena en fil rouge, c'est-à-dire pour le refrain, trois fois.

Personnages : Tout le joli monde de Gundam passe vous faire un petit coucou et vous dit quels problèmes ils rencontrent après la fin de la série et du film. Ou presque. Certains étaient trop occupés dans leur coin.

Genres : scènes de vie, romance, démonstration de sport, prouesses capillaires, humour, pas d'action, et autres.

A Bunny, connue juste avant. A ma Tenchi, rencontrée au début des publications et devenue grande copine (et c'est elle qui m'a converti à La Grande Sophie, c'est donc tout de sa faute !). A Sousouchan, qui me soutient depuis bientôt deux ans et que j'adore embêter par mail.

Et à tous les autres que la fanfiction m'a permis de rencontrer ou de contacter !

* * *

**Alors , t'es comment ?**

_T'es comment quand tu dors ?_

Bouche légèrement entrouverte sur un souffle régulier, le coin des lèvres tordu en un sourire serein, il était l'image même du relâchement le plus total. Ses cheveux étaient étalés autour de l'oreiller, mèches sauvages qu'il laissait pousser sans s'en préoccuper. Il allait certainement froisser ses vêtements mais il n'en avait cure. C'était bien le cadet de ses soucis. Il ne s'attachait jamais à des détails aussi matériels. Qui pensait à des habits quand des choses bien plus importantes, comme des vies humaines, étaient en jeu ?

Il était évident que cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il dormait, au nez et à la barbe de son personnel, sur le canapé qu'il avait eu la bonne idée d'installer dans son bureau. Un miracle que personne n'ait découvert pour l'instant son petit secret. Car il aimait faire la sieste et presque personne n'était au courant de cela. Il lui suffisait un brin d'organisation, une vidéoconférence avec un individu fictif, et on le laissait tranquille suffisamment de temps pour se reposer.

Trowa hocha simplement la tête et ferma la porte. Tant pis, il parlerait à Quatre un peu plus tard. S'il voulait se reposer, libre à lui. Il en avait le droit. Il n'y avait plus de guerre, maintenant.

_T'es comment quand tu travailles ?_

Travailler au sein des Preventers était une épreuve de tout instant. D'un côté, les pressions du gouvernement, qui attendait des résultats concrets, des données chiffrées, et qui ne voulait surtout aucun scandale. De l'autre, un groupe de militaires ayant participé aux conflits passés et souhaitant ardemment collaborer à la protection de la paix mondiale. Coordonner le tout demandait une grande volonté, une poigne de fer et des talents de dirigeant. Malheureusement pour elle, Lady Une possédait tout cela. Et le fait qu'elle ait travaillé sous les ordres de Treize avait poussé le Président à lui proposer le poste.

Cadeau empoisonné. Elle se le répétait tous les jours en arrivant dans l'immeuble. Elle était tenue pour responsable de tous les échecs, devait gérer les nombreux conflits internes et essayer de créer des groupes fonctionnant avec harmonie aux quatre coins du monde civilisé. Difficile tâche, sachant que la plupart des vétérans refusaient de côtoyer les « blancs-becs » de pilotes de Gundam, d'autant plus qu'ils étaient originaires des colonies. A vrai dire, ils n'avaient vu que la façon d'agir de Duo et en avaient conclu que les autres étaient tout aussi spéciaux.

Alors Lady Une avait dû concevoir un groupe composé de ces anciens pilotes, quand ils daignaient travailler ensemble. Et à eux seuls, ils étaient capables de lui créer les pires ennuis.

Il y avait par exemple la fois où Wufei avait refusé de se mettre au travail sous prétexte que Sally lui manquait de respect. Ou Heero, qui s'évanouissait dans la nature régulièrement, sans que l'on sache où ni pour combien de temps. Trowa ne pouvait jamais rester longtemps et faisait régulièrement l'aller-retour entre son cirque et le bureau des Preventers le plus proche. Quant à Quatre, les tâches qu'on lui avait confiées dans sa colonie d'origine lui laissaient peu de temps malgré toute sa bonne volonté. Et dès que Zechs et Heero étaient dans la même pièce, la tension dans l'air devenait palpable…

Lady Une soupira, se massa les temps et reprit une tasse de café. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas présenter sa démission à son supérieur comme les autres…

_T'es comment quand tu adores ?_

- Quoi ? s'exclama bruyamment la jeune femme. Tu ne connais _pas_ ? Mais comment se fait-il que quelqu'un dans cette colonie puisse ignorer _qui il est_ ?

- Et bien, désolé pour toi, mais moi, je vois pas qui c'est, répliqua son interlocuteur.

- C'est étrange, j'étais certaine qu'il était connu dans _toute_ la galaxie…

- Il est donc si populaire que ça ?

- Oh que oui ! Faut dire qu'il est capable d'être un peu casse-pieds sur les bords, donc on se souvient de lui, ça, oui… Tiens, il est même passé à la télé une fois ! Bon, d'accord, il était dans le fond, on le voyait pas des masses… Mais quand même ! Il a des relations, en plus ! Il connaît des personnes célèbres… Enfin, une personne. Et parce qu'il a fait de grandes choses, il a même été question que sa tête soit sur une pièce de monnaie !

- Et tu dis que mon mécano est cette personne-là, Hilde ? demanda, dubitatif, l'homme à qui elle faisait ce discours.

- Yep.

- Celui qui râle quand je demande une nouvelle facture, qui tire la tronche quand je veux changer la couleur de ma carrosserie ou la housse de mes sièges, parce qu'il est pas d'accord avec moi ?

- On a qu'un seul mécano autre que moi ici, donc on doit bien parler du même...

- Et tu dis qu'on le connaît même sur Terre ?

- J'étais persuadée que tout le monde savait pour les anciens pilotes de Gundam, pourtant ! Duo Maxwell, t'en as jamais entendu parlé ?

- Jamais.

- Dommage pour toi. Il est encore mieux que les stars de cinéma, parce qu'il est vrai, lui. Et moi, je l'adore !

_T'es comment quand tu bâilles ?  
_

Toute la journée, il voyait défiler devant sa cage des ribambelles de gamins qui s'extasiaient à sa vue pour ensuite aller piailler devant les tigres. Toujours les mêmes expressions surprises en le voyant, les mêmes cris émerveillés quand il daignait faire quelques pas pour amuser la galerie, les mêmes soupirs lassés au bout de quelques minutes.

Le soir, et à ce moment-là seulement, il avait un peu de véritable activité, quand il devenait, l'espace de quelques minutes, la star du chapiteau.

Mais le lion en avait tellement assez de voir toujours ces bipèdes stupides en train de s'exclamer bruyamment à son sujet qu'il ouvrit une large gueule pleine de dents pointues et bâilla, s'attirant un silence admiratif.

Un peu plus loin, Trowa fit de même mais en mettant poliment une main devant sa bouche. Le bâillement, c'est contagieux.

_T'es comment coiffé autrement ?  
_

Elle apparut et soudain on ne vit plus qu'elle. Toutes les fourchettes se figèrent à mi-chemin entre l'assiette et la bouche. Le repas, pourtant amplement mérité, fut totalement oublié. Pas un regard qui ne la fixait, incrédule, ahuri, étonné ou simplement surpris. Elle se sentit réellement mal à l'aise, elle toujours si maîtresse d'elle-même, et ses pommettes rosirent.

- Ben quoi ? demanda-t-elle devant le silence environnant.

Ce fut Trowa qui, en sa qualité de plus proche connaissance, osa poser la question fatidique.

- Catherine… Qu'as-tu fait à tes cheveux ?

- Je les ai défrisés, c'est tout. J'en avais assez de passer une demi-heure chaque jour à les coiffer. Pourquoi, ça me va pas ?

Le regard de son cadet, d'interdit, passa à une expression de neutralité.

- Ca fait différent, c'est tout, dit-il simplement avant de se remettre à manger.

_T'es comment avec la barbe ?  
_

- Tu piques.

La même phrase, répétée presque chaque jour, depuis au moins un mois. Elle était quasiment entrée dans la routine. Une formule qui avait la même importance que le « bonjour » ou le « bien dormi ? ». Mais c'était un fait. Quand il se penchait au-dessus de son visage pour l'embrasser sur la joue au réveil, c'était davantage la sensation d'irritation que le baiser lui-même qui la réveillait.

- La relève arrivera dans la semaine, promit-il. Et on pourra retourner à la maison pour quelque temps. Dans ces bungalows, il n'y a vraiment aucun confort…

- Tu savais que ce serait ainsi la vie sur Mars. Tout à construire. Partir de zéro pour rendre l'espace habitable. Donc qui dit travaux dit, nécessairement, qu'il y a de gros manques.

- Je n'allais pas jusqu'à penser qu'il n'y aurait qu'un lieu d'hygiène pour cinquante personnes…  
Elle hocha distraitement de la tête, contemplant son profil dans le miroir. La salle de bain miniature de l'endroit dans lequel ils logeaient n'avait pas le moindre confort. Et leur habitation principale était bien loin. De l'autre côté de la planète Mars. Mais ils devaient être présents sur les chantiers pour aider à créer un lieu où il serait possible de vivre pour une plus grande population. Un seul dôme ne suffirait bientôt plus pour tous ces gens qui affluaient de la Terre et des colonies, las des conflits et du surpeuplement.

- Milliardo, si tu continues à te laisser pousser la barbe, tu vas finir par ressembler à ton père.  
- Je ne me laisse pas « pousser la barbe », je ne me rase plus.

L'évocation de l'ancien monarque lui rappela les temps anciens du royaume de Sank. L'époque où il vivait encore avec sa famille. Il se regarda dans le miroir. Oui, la ressemblance commençait à être frappante. Il se souvenait des longs cheveux blonds et de la grande barbe de son père, des cheveux châtains de sa mère que Relena avait eus en héritage… La barbe de quelques centimètres que Milliardo arborait le rendit nostalgique. Nostalgique d'un autre temps, d'une autre vie, d'un autre rêve. Si sa famille n'avait pas été renversée, aurait-il suivi les traces de son père ? Serait-il devenu… comme lui ?

- Mais c'est vrai, je n'avais pas relevé ce détail…, murmura-t-il d'un ton rêveur.

- Par pitié, Milliardo, arrête, ça te vieillit !

_T'es comment avec tes parents ?  
_

Tous les matins, dès qu'elle se levait, Mariemaia mettait soigneusement son lit en ordre, s'habillait avec une application qui tenait presque de l'obsession, préparait son sac et allait prendre son petit-déjeuner que sa mère adoptive, Lady Une, préparait chaque matin avant d'aller la déposer à l'école.

Ensuite la mère allait batailler contre un président sceptique qui comptait réduire leurs fonds, une flopée d'agents peu efficaces dans l'ensemble, une équipe d'anciens terroristes qui étaient encore plus dangereux en temps de paix (la jeune rousse était persuadée d'avoir lu dans la presse qu'un certain Duo Maxwell avait failli causer une fusillade quand il avait tout simplement bondi sur la vice-ministre des affaires étrangères pour lui faire la bise, affolant ses gardes du corps de cette attaque inattendue), un réseau informatique possédé par un démon récalcitrant et, accessoirement, des assassins projetant d'anéantir la paix, mais c'était plus rare.

Pendant ce temps, la fille combattait une foule d'écoliers immatures, qui croyaient que les Gundam, c'était juste des maquettes en plastique, des professeurs qui la regardaient de haut, la plupart avec suspicion, comme si elle allait se jeter à leur gorge sur un coup de tête, quand elle ne se lançait pas dans un duel personnel avec un problème de mathématiques.

Mais jamais, avant de partir pour la journée, Mariemaia n'aurait jamais omis de saluer d'un signe de tête respectueux la photo soigneusement encadrée de son père qui veillait sur toutes deux depuis sa place, au-dessus du canapé.

_T'es comment quand t'en as marre ?  
_

Elle avait tout supporté.

Ses crises. Ses excès de rage. Ses éclats de fureur. Ses jurons. Dès qu'il était contrarié, il le faisait savoir. Il ne supportait pas les échecs et pestait avec force avant de chercher à surmonter la difficulté. Et de tout faire pour en sortir vainqueur.

Ses remarques acerbes et piquantes comme des aiguilles. Ses critiques. Alors là, il y en avait beaucoup, de critiques. Très bon pour critiquer les autres mais ne faisant rien pour faire la chose lui-même. Il se contentait de faire son travail, ne touchant pas à celui de ses camarades.

Ses cauchemars… Combien de nuits s'était-elle retrouvée à le serrer contre elle, pour lui faire comprendre que ce qu'il croyait voir n'était pas la réalité, qu'il était vivant, lui ? Le voir quasiment sans défense lui fendait le cœur à chaque fois, mais il se reprenait vite et se dégageait rudement d'elle, elle n'avait pas le temps de réaliser qu'il avait de petites larmes au coin des yeux.

Elle avait aussi supporté cette mise au ban de la société. Il était si peu respectueux des autres qu'il ne s'entendait avec personne, en final. Quand quelqu'un ne fait aucun effort pour être social, on le met plus ou moins consciemment à part et du coup, il fait encore moins d'efforts pour se rapprocher de ceux qui le méprisent et qu'il méprise en retour. Même s'il ne disait rien, elle savait qu'il en souffrait intérieurement. Alors elle restait avec lui le plus souvent possible, quitte à devoir affronter seule son mauvais caractère. Elle faisait semblant de ne pas en souffrir pour ne pas lui faire de la peine.

A force de tout supporter sans rien dire, Sally explosa. Sa voix résonna dans tout le bureau et les murs répercutèrent sur plusieurs étages ses mots qui disaient, de façon beaucoup moins polie, qu'elle « en avait marre ».

Et étrangement, depuis ce jour, elle n'eut plus rien à reprocher à son compagnon. Elle avait finalement gagné le respect de Chang Wufei, après des années de cohabitation, des années de camaraderie, des années qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, des années qu'ils se connaissaient, toutes périodes confondues. S'il l'avait jugée digne d'un peu d'attention la première fois où ils avaient fait connaissance en Chine, durant la guerre, il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de respecter sincèrement cette femme.

Il était temps, leur relation devenait officielle.

_T'es sûrement différent, sincèrement je te vois autrement _

_T'es peut-être décevant ou alors beaucoup plus étonnant_

_Je suis amoureuse de toi  
_

_Je voudrais savoir pourquoi, comment_

_Un jour je saurai tout ça, quand tu tomberas dans mes bras_

_Aaah, dans mes bras _

_Aaaah  
_

- Désormais je dépose les armes. Je jure de ne plus jamais éliminer personne… Plus jamais le sang ne sera versé à cause de moi.

Il était épuisé, à bout de force, fatigué, lassé de se battre contre tout, ses amis, ses convictions, lui-même… Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas vivre ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas le droit à une existence paisible comme tout le monde ? Il voulait renoncer à son ancienne vie. Oublier qu'il avait été un assassin, un terroriste, un orphelin errant. Il désirait à présent se construire une identité, devenir quelqu'un.

- Heero ! …

Le soulagement que Relena avait ressenti à sa vue se transforma en inquiétude en le voyant chanceler. Quelles terribles épreuves avait-il encore traversées avant d'arriver au bunker ? Quel avait été le prix qu'il avait dû payer pour retrouver Mariemaia Kushrenada et sa prisonnière ?

Elle se précipita vers lui quand il perdit connaissance, l'attrapa juste à temps avant de tomber à genoux sous son poids. Il reposait contre elle, se laissant enfin aller. Peut-être même était-ce la toute première fois qu'il se livrait ainsi à quelqu'un.

- Heero…

La jeune fille caressa doucement ses cheveux, enlevant la poussière, les débris qui s'y trouvaient, craignant trouver du sang, une blessure. Mais il semblait relativement indemne. Epuisé mais sauf. Elle osa se permettre un soupir, sentant au fond d'elle que des temps meilleurs allaient s'offrir à eux.

- Le cauchemar est terminé… C'est fini, souffla-t-elle.

- … Ouais…

Ce n'était qu'un vague murmure, qu'une réaction presque inconsciente. Pourtant elle sourit, heureuse. Le coup d'Etat de Mariemaia avait échoué, grâce à lui et aux autres pilotes de Gundam et une nouvelle guerre avait été évitée de justesse.

Oui, grâce à eux, encore une fois… La paix qu'elle avait tenté d'instaurer était bien fragile, pour être ébranlée à la première attaque. Elle devait encore fournir bien des efforts afin de voir son idéal se réaliser. Mais elle ne baisserait pas les bras. Elle le devait au brun qui dormait contre elle et qui s'était battu pour elle. Elle œuvrerait de toutes ses forces pour lui éviter une autre épreuve. Elle se faisait la promesse solennelle d'éviter qu'une telle situation ne se reproduise. Quitte à… qui sait… ne jamais revoir Heero pour ça. (1)

_T'es comment quand tu discutes ?  
_

- Tu sais, je lui ai dit, à Hilde, de mettre un peu au sale son vieux pull violet, celui qu'elle met tout le temps, tu vois ? D'accord, il va bien avec ses yeux et elle est à croquer dedans, mais quoi, elle le porte quand même six jours sur sept. Et tu sais ce qu'elle m'a répondu, quand je lui ai dit de le laisser se reposer dans l'armoire de temps en temps, tu sais ce qu'elle m'a répondu ? Non, hein ? Ben elle m'a dit que puisque je ne fais jamais la lessive de toute façon, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire. Alors moi, tu vois, j'ai protesté, j'ai dit qu'elle exagérait, que je la mettais à tourner au moins aussi souvent qu'elle, et c'est même pas pour me vanter, hein ! Et puis, je lui en offre plein, de pulls, et de toutes les couleurs, et elle les met jamais, c'est vexant à la fin. Pas tous de toutes les couleurs, j'aurais compris sinon, elle ressemblerait à un clown dedans, mais comme elle me dit jamais quelle est sa couleur préférée, j'essaye un peu de tout… Des rayés, des à pois… Mais elle reste avec son violet, là. Remarque, je comprends, p'être qu'il a plein de souvenirs, une histoire, tout ça… Ca me rappelle qu'une de ses amies, Yasmine, je crois – ouais, elle m'a déjà présenté à quelques-unes de ses amies, tu te rends compte un peu ? – donc Yasmine, elle a toujours un médaillon autour du cou. J'lui ai demandé, à Hilde, pourquoi elle le portait toujours. Ben c'est le dernier cadeau de sa mère alors elle veut pas le quitter. J'aurais cru que c'était son ex, moi. Elle a bon goût, sa mère, franchement, parce que le collier, il est simple, d'accord, mais il lui va trop bien. On croirait presque qu'il est fait pour elle, un peu sur mesure, quoi. Comme ma voiture, qui est un bijou de technologie, super maniable, économe, à la carrosserie noire… Les sièges, par contre, sont un peu trop creusés, mais Hilde dit que c'est de ma faute, ça, que j'ai pas mal grossi ces derniers temps… Tu le crois, ça ? Moi, gros ! On aura tout vu ! C'est pas parce que je mange à moi tout seul une portion de viande prévue pour deux personnes que j'engraisse, bordel ! Mais c'est si bon ! Les protéines, y'a que ça de vrai, de toute façon. Bien plus que les glucides, qui donnent de grosses cuisses… ou des boutons, ça dépend des fois… Mais moi, je dis, rien ne pourra jamais égaler le café ! Celui qui a trouvé ça était un génie ! Cette saveur… Cette odeur…

Pour reprendre son souffle autant que pour appuyer ses dires, il porta à ses lèvres sa tasse de café. Etrange, le liquide noirâtre était froid…

Son interlocuteur soupira lourdement, profitant de cette occasion inespérée.

- Duo, quand je te disais qu'on devait avoir une conversation tous les deux, je ne pensais pas vraiment à ça…

Le natté lui jeta un regard par en dessous.

- Ah bon ? Alors tu pensais à quoi, Wufei ?

_T'es comment quand tu mens ?  
_

Nerveuse, elle l'était. Comme jamais. Elle qui avait d'habitude une maîtrise d'elle-même qui attirait l'admiration de ses sous-officiers, qui était calme même pendant les situations critiques, voilà qu'elle se mettait à avoir des tics. Elle devait faire preuve de beaucoup de volonté pour ne pas se mettre à se ronger les ongles. En revanche, ses doigts tiraillaient sans relâche le bas de sa veste d'uniforme. Tant pis s'il était abîmé avant la fin d'une seule journée. Elle en avait d'autres. Là n'était pas le plus important.

Que faire ? Si elle révélait ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, la personne concernée souffrirait. Si elle se taisait, il planerait toujours l'ombre d'un doute. Et elle aurait sur la conscience le fait d'avoir tu une information primordiale.

Dans les deux cas, de la souffrance. Et des relations peut-être gâchées. Le doute qui rongeait les esprits ferait peut-être plus de dégâts que la révélation en elle-même. Elle devait, pour elle-même, pour les autres, parce que c'était toujours ce qu'elle avait fait sans hésiter, dire la vérité. Oui, c'était décidé. Elle devait le faire.

Milliardo releva la tête de son livre quand elle entra dans la chambre d'un pas décidé.

- Lucrezia ? Alors, as-tu retrouvé Heero ?

- Non, souffla-t-elle rapidement, sentant déjà le poids des remords tomber sur ses frêles épaules.

- Ah bon.

"Tant pis," se dit-elle en passant à la salle de bain. Elle se changea rapidement et alla se coucher aux côtés du blond. De toute façon, leurs retrouvailles n'avaient pas lieu d'être. Retrouver le Japonais pour que Milliardo et lui puissent terminer leur duel commencé au pôle Sud… Maintenant que le monde était en paix, ils ne risquaient plus de se faire interrompre et ce serait stupide de continuer un combat qui n'était le reflet que d'une rivalité apparente. Ils étaient bien trop semblables, dans leurs caractères comme dans leurs manières, pour être véritablement adversaires. Ils devaient désormais passer le cap de meilleurs ennemis.

Milliardo ne devait pas savoir, pour leur bien à tous deux, où le brun se trouvait. Qu'il était au royaume de Sank, le pays d'origine du blond, l'Etat que gouvernait maintenant sa précieuse petite sœur. Qu'il n'était jamais très loin d'elle, malgré les apparences. Non, il devait continuer à ignorer tous ces petits détails.

Préserver deux vies et empêcher un règlement de compte absurde, cela valait bien un petit mensonge, n'est-ce pas ?

_T'es comment quand tu te disputes ?  
_

Comment s'étaient-ils connus ? Durant la guerre, comme tant d'autres. Une guerre qui s'étira pour elle sur de trop nombreuses années. Ils avaient tout perdu. Avaient connu la souffrance, la mort de leurs proches, la peur de ne pas s'en sortir eux-mêmes, la douleur des privations et la crainte d'être un jour rattrapés par leur passé.

Ils se séparaient fréquemment. Ne se voyaient que rarement, au gré des aléas des déplacements de population. Chacun avait sa propre voie. Lui, il se battait, participait aux combats, tuait des militaires ou des civils sans penser pour l'instant aux conséquences de ses actions. C'était dans sa nature. Et puis, pour sa défense, il disait obéir aux ordres qu'on lui donnait… Elle, elle ne voyait la guerre que de loin, dans sa petite cage dorée. L'adoption l'avait mise à l'abri de la plupart des dangers. Elle occupait un poste civil, plus pour se donner bonne conscience que par réelle conviction.

A la fin de la guerre, quand on ne qualifiait les troubles que "d'incidents mineurs", ils s'étaient retrouvés, lors d'un de ces fameux incidents, qui avait bien failli terminer en véritable conflit…

Et en parlant de conflit…

- T'as pas le droit ! hurla-t-elle d'une voix stridente. Tu m'entends ? T'as pas le droit de me faire ça ! Je t'interdis même d'y penser !

- Ecoute, on en a déjà parlé et…

- _Tu_ en as parlé ! Je n'étais pas d'accord ! Depuis le début !

- Dès qu'il s'agit de ce sujet, je n'ai même pas mon mot à dire. A chaque fois ! Tu crois pas que le moment est venu de grandir un peu ? Toi et moi, ça sera peut-être pas pour toujours. On a un caractère… trop différent pour passer une vie à s'accorder.

La jeune fille roula des yeux, exaspérée par sa tentative pour changer de conversation.

- Tu as dit que tu avais renoncé aux armes.

- Et c'est le cas.

- Tu l'as déjà affirmé une fois et la situation dans laquelle on s'est retrouvés a prouvé le contraire !

- Mais puisque je te dis que j'ai changé ! Je croyais que tu savais faire confiance aux gens ? Que tu avais le potentiel de voir au-delà des apparences ?

- C'était avant de voir que même toi me mentais.

- Je ne t'ai pas menti. Je pensais sincèrement que c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour amener la paix dans ce monde de chaos.

- Ralph… Je te préviens, si tu te fais encore embobiner par un beau parleur, je te jure que je préfère te laisser dans la panade plutôt que de te voir encore menacer la vie de quelqu'un comme mademoiselle Relena !

- Pour l'amour du ciel, Chris ! Il ne s'agit que d'un déplacement de dix jours ! Pas d'une déclaration de guerre ! (2)

_T'es comment quand t'es content ?  
_

Le privilège des morts était de pouvoir contempler depuis le ciel les vivants auxquels ils tenaient, regarder si on les regrettait sincèrement, si au contraire on jouait la comédie et voir le résultat de ce qu'ils avaient accompli de leur vivant. A force de vouloir changer le monde, qui sait, on pouvait peut-être parvenir à l'améliorer.

Quand il contemplait le monde vivant depuis le ciel, il ne pouvait qu'être satisfait. La Terre était si belle maintenant… Une planète bleue et verte, où les impacts des guerres s'estompaient peu à peu. Il aimait cette planète et il avait voulu la protéger de toutes ses forces. D'après ce qu'il voyait, depuis son au-delà, c'était réussi.

Mais le privilège qu'il appréciait par-dessus tout consistait à visiter les personnes qui avaient compté pour lui dans leurs rêves. Leur dire qu'il pensait à eux, qu'il était fier de leur conduite, qu'il était heureux de les voir continuer à vivre malgré sa disparition.

- Alors, Treize Khushrenada, es-tu content ?

Il sourit tout en regardant d'en haut sa fille et la femme qu'il avait aimée discuter avec animation de leur sujet préféré, c'est-à-dire de lui.

- Très.

Il pouvait se reposer en paix.

_T'es comment quand tu fais tes courses ?  
_

Dès qu'il entra dans le supermarché, ce fut la panique. Les gens partirent en hurlant, abandonnant leurs paniers, leurs produits, leurs enfants et leur porte-monnaie. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le décrire, l'immense espace était déserté.

Soulagé de ne pas être ennuyé par les autres clients, il se dirigea tranquillement vers le rayon charcuterie.

Trowa Barton l'y trouva une heure plus tard, engloutissant son dix-septième morceau de steak. La surprise ne se peignit même pas sur son visage. Il fallait dire qu'on l'avait prévenu de cette visite pour le moins inattendue.

- Les lions, ça n'a pas besoin d'aller chercher sa nourriture au supermarché, dit-il simplement avant de l'emmener hors du supermarché. On te nourrit suffisamment au cirque, mon grand.

_T'es comment quand tu adores ?  
_

La relation que Pagan entretenait avec Relena Peacecraft tendait fort à l'adoration. Pour ses premiers pas, c'était lui qui l'avait tenue avant qu'elle ne commence à se diriger à petits pas hésitants vers son grand frère. Quand elle apprit à trotter partout, il la suivait, plus fidèle qu'une ombre. Il s'émerveillait à chacun de ses apprentissages comme s'il s'agissait du plus grand des prodiges. Il lui fredonnait des berceuses, le soir, pour qu'elle s'endorme. Il lui lisait des histoires où les princesses finissent par se marier avec des princes après moult aventures épiques, où les animaux dotés de parole discouraient avec philosophie de la vie, où la logique du monde est inversée et où tout devient possible. Il l'installait avec soin sur sa chaise haute avant de la nourrir avec des petits pots réchauffés avec amour. Cette petite, inconsciemment, était devenue comme sa petite-fille.

Alors lorsqu'elle avait été recueillie par un couple durant les événements qui inscriraient la tristement célèbre famille Peacecraft dans l'Histoire, de même que leur politique de pacifisme, il l'avait naturellement suivie, proposant ses services comme majordome. Il lui resterait fidèle jusqu'à sa mort, il s'en faisait la promesse. Quand on se met au service de quelqu'un, c'est pour la vie.

Au début, il ne comprit pas quand elle lui fit part de son intention de renoncer au nom des Peacecraft. Il leur fallut revenir régulièrement sur le sujet pour qu'il commence à accepter sa décision. Ce n'était pas en restant Darlian qu'elle oubliait ses véritables parents. Elle était Darlian, elle était Peacecraft, elle était Relena. Elle s'était construite autour de la famille Darlian, avait vécu treize ans comme leur fille… Revenir en arrière était impossible. Le passé était le passé.

Elle voulait aller de l'avant, rester elle-même. L'héritage des Peacecraft était trop pesant pour elle. Avant qu'on ne lui révèle les secrets de sa naissance, quelqu'un avait implanté en elle une étincelle qui ne demandait qu'à briller. Elle voulait défendre la paix entre les peuples, tenter de concilier les pays, créer un monde où chacun vivrait en harmonie. Parce que c'était le rêve de son père adoptif, son modèle, parce que c'était le futur qu'elle voulait offrir à Heero.

Par idéologie, elle avait abandonné le monde doré qui s'offrait à elle, celui où elle aurait pu être une princesse et avoir la vie dont bien des gens rêvent.

Après l'incompréhension et la déception, Pagan ressentit de la fierté. Ce sacrifice était digne des Peacecraft. Il n'en adora que plus celle qu'il continuait à appeler, au fond de son cœur, « sa petite princesse ».

_T'es comment dans tes pantoufles ?  
_

Wufei gara sa voiture à la place qui lui était assignée, pestant à mi-voix quand il dut refaire une manœuvre pour éviter la voiture à sa gauche, mal garée. Encore ce voisin stupide qui lui pourrissait la vie. Musique à fond le soir, commentaires des informations presque hurlées au petit matin, boîte aux lettres vidée quand il y pensait seulement, donc débordant la plupart du temps… et voiture empiétant sur _sa_ place. Et après, on s'étonnait que Wufei soit d'aussi mauvaise humeur en arrivant chez les Preventers le matin…

Le Chinois coupa le contact, soupira en chassant enfin la mèche de cheveux échappée de sa queue de cheval sévère, mèche qui lui tombait devant le visage depuis son départ du QG des Preventers, récupéra son sac, sortit du véhicule en poussant encore un soupir – foutus nuages gris – et se dirigea d'un pas fatigué vers l'entrée de l'immeuble d'un blanc monotone.

Monotone. Voilà une façon parfaite de décrire sa nouvelle vie. Plus de guerre, plus de combat, plus de base à faire sauter ou d'entrepôt à visiter. Juste un quotidien des plus banals où seuls les problèmes sans importance réclamaient son attention. On lui demandait de veiller à ce qu'une guerre n'éclate pas. Heureusement, ce n'était pas lui qui se chargeait de la diplomatie… Quelquefois, avec Sally, il allait dans une zone désertique pour tester des explosifs déclenchés à distance et pensait avec nostalgie à l'époque où sa vie était perpétuellement en danger et où la poussée d'adrénaline le faisait se sentir vivant…

L'ascenseur était en panne. Encore. Deuxième fois pour ce mois-ci. Tant pis, il aimait bien monter l'escalier en prenant tout son temps. Pas la peine de se presser, il savait déjà ce qui l'attendait. Un appartement presque vide, puisque Sally et lui tenaient à préserver les apparences et qu'ils ne se voyaient en privé que le week-end. Son logement n'était pas meublé de façon très sophistiqué, juste pratique. Et même s'il n'était pas un maniaque du rangement, l'ensemble était propre et ordonné. Il tenait à ce détail.

Septième étage. Le sien. Trop plongé dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Mais il n'accordait que peu d'attention à ces actions répétées tous les jours et avait vite cessé de penser au trajet pour se préoccuper uniquement de ses pensées du moment.

Enlever les trois verrous successifs de sa porte. Il n'avait pas demandé à en avoir autant, c'était comme ça pour tous les appartements. Pousser de l'épaule la lourde porte – et se souvenir de la huiler, un jour. Laisser tomber dans l'entrée sac et chaussures. Mettre le manteau ou la veste, selon la saison, dans le placard. Et mettre ses pantoufles, enfin.

Tout allait bien maintenant, la soirée pouvait commencer.

_T'es comment quand tu fais du sport ?  
_

Pique. Feinte. Esquive à gauche. Moulinet du poignet. Esquive à droite. Déplacement.

Toujours faire attention à son jeu de jambes. Un pas de travers, c'était le déséquilibre, une seconde d'attention qui pouvait faire la différence. Une telle erreur serait impardonnable. Tout utiliser à son avantage.

Vigilance constance. Celui qui a dit cela est un génie. Le sport, ce n'est pas un instant de détente, ni une technique de relaxation. C'est un combat. La tête a la même importance que le muscle. Même le meilleur des champions ne doit pas relâcher son attention. Se tenir concentré, rester dans l'esprit du combat, visualiser les coups, prévoir ceux de l'adversaire. Un véritable combattant, quand il possède suffisamment d'expérience et a une bonne maîtrise de son fer, arrive à sentir les mouvements avant qu'ils ne soient faits, parvenant à deviner les mouvements de l'autre.

Chaque fibre de son être était focalisée sur son épée. Elle était devenue l'extension de sa main. Le poignet, suffisamment entraîné, ne bronchait pas quant au poids du fer. Et il serait inutile de dire que l'épée mesurait près d'un mètre. Pour être précis, il faudrait calculer la longueur depuis l'épaule, depuis l'omoplate très exactement. Son épée était _elle_. Elle était _son_ _épée_. Toucher son épée revenait à la toucher elle. Chaque contact était pénalisant. Voire mortelle, si le combat n'était pas officiel. Aucune erreur ne pouvait être tolérée de sa part. On ne la touche pas. On ne _devait_ pas la toucher. Le moindre effleurement était un cuisant échec. Ce n'est pas seulement la pointe qui peut blesser, il faut également compter sur le déplacement d'air provoqué par le passage de la lame. Ne jamais se rabaisser, ne jamais fléchir le bras.

Sa technique, pour ne jamais avoir à parer et se défendre, était l'attaque. Elle était d'une nature offensive. Fonceuse. Directe. A quoi bon les simagrées et les chichis quand on peut dominer le jeu, obliger l'autre à se retrancher, à subir sa loi ?

La vie est une jungle mais l'escrime est un des arts de la survie. Dorothy en connaissait toutes les règles et les subtilités. C'était sa force, son remède à une vie consacrée à la communication, l'instant magique où elle se trouvait au même rang qu'une reine. Depuis qu'elle avait posé pour la première fois sa petite main d'enfant sur un fleuret, elle avait vu grandir sa fascination pour cet exercice.

Mais sa passion n'empêcha pas un sourire de naître sur son visage lorsqu'elle surprit dans la glace le visage blême de Quatre quand il ferma la porte…

_T'es sûrement différent, sincèrement je te vois autrement _

_T'es peut-être décevant ou alors beaucoup plus étonnant_

_Je suis amoureuse de toi  
_

_Je voudrais savoir pourquoi, comment_

_Un jour je saurai tout ça, quand tu tomberas dans mes bras_

_Aaah, dans mes bras _

_Aaaah  
_

Relena ne fut même pas étonnée de trouver le lit vide à son arrivée à l'hôpital. C'était le premier dimanche de la nouvelle année, on fêtait les Rois dans les foyers – fête devenue païenne avec le temps mais on en avait conservé la traditionnelle galette des Rois – et l'adolescent qui avait sauvé la Terre d'une destruction certaine s'était envolé. Cinq jours seulement après être admis à l'hôpital, inconscient et blessé.

La jeune fille poussa un léger soupir et s'adossa à la porte. Elle n'était pas triste qu'il soit parti, se sentait au contraire soulagée. Le voir raide, allongé dans ce lit trop blanc, avait été dur à supporter. Cette immobilité, ce calme ne lui ressemblaient pas. Il était un personnage d'action, pas le genre de personne à rester à l'hôpital pour la moindre petite plaie. Son terrain, c'était les champs de bataille. Son élément, c'était le combat. Son compagnon, c'était son Gundam. Il aurait du mal à s'adapter dans un monde de paix, elle le savait depuis le début, et elle acceptait son départ.

Elle ne le rechercherait pas. Cette fois, elle respectait son geste. Le faire rechercher, ce serait l'obliger à se terrer et si, comme elle le pensait, ses blessures n'étaient pas tout à fait guéries, cela ne ferait qu'aggraver son cas. Non, elle ne devait pas, même si elle aurait voulu le faire. De plus, il ne lui apporterait plus rien. Elle avait vu un jour en lui un idéal, l'espoir que quelqu'un puisse arrêter le conflit, même avec des armes, et il y était arrivé. A quoi bon essayer de le ramener ? Il lui laissait le champ libre pour instaurer un monde nouveau.

Peut-être, un jour, le reverrait-elle. Peut-être. Sinon, elle n'en mourrait pas. Ce serait juste un peu douloureux de ne pas savoir ce qu'il devenait. Tant pis. Le temps guérit toutes les blessures et adoucit les souvenirs. Pour lui comme pour elle.

_T'es sûrement différent, sincèrement je te vois autrement _

_T'es peut-être décevant ou alors beaucoup plus étonnant_

_Je suis amoureuse de toi  
_

_Je voudrais savoir pourquoi, comment_

_Un jour je saurai tout ça, quand tu tomberas dans mes bras_

_Aaah, dans mes bras _

_Aaaah  
_

Relena s'était efforcée de faire son travail, d'agir pour le mieux dans l'intérêt des populations. Ses collègues louaient son zèle, sa passion. Ses amis lui reprochaient gentiment son peu de disponibilité. Et elle-même se reprochait son manque d'efficacité. Il y avait tant à faire et elle avait si peu de moyens, si peu de temps…

Une seule personne ne lui reprochait rien. Il lui avait apporté autant qu'elle lui avait apporté à lui. Ils étaient quittes. Chacun avait été trompé dans ses convictions et avait ensuite trouvé la voie qui lui convenait. Ce n'était qu'un hasard s'il s'agissait du même chemin, si leurs routes se croisaient sans qu'ils se revoient pour autant. Celle qui avait été un obstacle pour lui au début était devenue la meilleure des alliées…

Ils n'auraient pas dû se retrouver. Ils auraient pu continuer à agir chacun de leur côté, lui dans l'ombre des bâtiments, elle sous les lumières des flashs et des caméras. La situation aurait très bien pu ne pas évoluer pendant des années, voire des décennies ou même la vie. C'était leur choix à tous les deux.

Cependant le hasard se mit de la partie. Elle perdit l'équilibre dans un escalier, Heero passait dans le couloir à l'étage en dessous… et elle tomba dans ses bras. Par maladresse, sans même le faire exprès. Mais il était là pour l'accueillir.

La suite est une autre histoire…

F I N

* * *

(1) : Les dialogues et les actions décrites dans cette scène-là font partie du film Endless Waltz, version française. Donc oui, aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraître, un grognement japonais a été traduit par un « Ouais… » français… Je n'invente rien !

(2) : Pour ceux qui ne reconnaîtraient pas ces deux personnages, ils sont issus du manga « Gundam Wing : Blind Target ». Tous deux font partie d'une organisation, issue du White Fang, qui voulait encore une fois renverser le monde… Ralph a fait été mercenaire dans le même groupe que Trowa dans sa jeunesse, et Chris est la secrétaire de Relena pendant quelques temps. Encore des méchants qui ont besoin d'un coup de pied aux fesses pour revenir sur le droit chemin…


End file.
